staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
03 Maja 2014
TVP 1 05:20 Matki, żony i kochanki - odc. 8/22; serial TVP 06:20 Ekspres Miłosierdzia; cykl reportaży 06:50 Pełnosprawni - odc. 51; magazyn dla niepełnosprawnych 07:05 Las bliżej nas - odc. 55 Tajemnice bieszczadzkich lasów; magazyn 07:25 Rok w ogrodzie 07:50 Dzień dobry w sobotę; program poradnikowy 08:15 Naszaarmia.pl; magazyn 08:50 Magazyn Ligi Mistrzów 09:30 Za zasługi dla Polski i Polaków poza granicami kraju - Koncert Galowy 10:25 Ocalony świat - odc. 1 Z dziobem i szponami; cykl dokumentalny 11:10 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2871; teleturniej muzyczny 11:40 Święto Konstytucji - transmisja 13:15 Biegajmy razem; magazyn 13:40 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Ogórkowa kuchnia; magazyn kulinarny 14:20 TE DEUM LAUDAMUS - Polonia Świata Janowi Pawłowi II; koncert 15:30 Jak rozpętałem II wojnę światową, cz. 3 - Wśród swoich - txt. str. 777 AD; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1970) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Pogoda 17:30 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 143 - Gorące rytmy (Ojciec Mateusz XI odc. 9) - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP 18:15 OPOLE! Kocham Cię! - /1/; felieton 18:30 Ranczo - odc. 100 (seria VIII, odc. 9) - W blasku fleszy - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 19:15 OPOLE! Kocham Cię! - /2/; felieton 19:20 Regiony zmian - podlaskie 19:30 Wiadomości 20:00 Sport 20:05 GOL T - Mobile Ekstraklasa; magazyn 20:10 Pogoda 20:15 Ławeczka w Unii - odc. 1. Ławeczka w Unii - txt. str. 777; serial TVP 20:25 Komisarz Alex - odc. 61 (seria V, odc. 9) - Bestia - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP 21:20 Hit na sobotę - 27 sukienek (27 Dresses); komedia kraj prod.USA (2008) 23:20 Karmazynowy przypływ (Crimson Tide) - txt. str. 777; dramat kraj prod.USA (1995) 01:25 Pątniczka - cz. 2/2 (Pilgerin, Die, teil 2); serial kraj prod.Niemcy (2014) 03:05 Mama do wynajęcia (Baby Mama); komedia kraj prod.USA (2008) 04:50 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 06:00 Na spacerze z psem (Walking with dogs); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2012) 07:00 M jak miłość - odc. 1059; serial TVP 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym Pogoda: 8:20, 9:15, 10:00 10:40 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1116 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 11:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1117 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 11:45 Gwiazdy w południe - Najgorszy rewolwerowiec Dzikiego Zachodu (The Shakiest Gun in the West); komedia kraj prod.USA (1968) 13:25 Polacy w Rzymie i Watykanie; cykl dokumentalny 14:00 Familiada - odc 2117; teleturniej 14:40 Koncerty Królewskie (2); koncert 15:10 Słowo na niedzielę 15:25 Agent z przypadku (The Accidental Spy) - txt. str. 777; film sensacyjny kraj prod.Hongkong (2001) 17:00 VIII Płocka Noc Kabaretowa Kabaretowe Igrzyska 2014 (the best of); program rozrywkowy 18:00 Panorama 18:35 Sport Telegram 18:45 Pogoda 18:55 Kulisy - Postaw na milion - odc. 82 19:05 Postaw na milion - odc. 82; teleturniej 20:05 The Voice of Poland IV seria - Live 22:35 Incredible Hulk (Incredible Hulk) - txt. str. 777; film science fiction kraj prod.USA (2008) 00:35 Możdżer, Danielsson, Fresco - Polska Live; koncert 01:40 Agent nr 1; film sensacyjny kraj prod.Polska (1972) 03:30 Najgorszy rewolwerowiec Dzikiego Zachodu (The Shakiest Gun in the West); komedia kraj prod.USA (1968) 05:15 Zakończenie dnia TVP Warszawa 07:00 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:30 Echa dnia; STEREO, 16:9 07:40 Pogoda - 3.05 - 1; STEREO, 16:9 07:45 Echa dnia - komentarze; STEREO, 16:9 08:00 Przystanek Ziemia; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Rusz się człowieku; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:40 Odkryj Małopolskę... na rowerze - odc. 4 - okolice Bochni; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:00 AgroSzansa - odc. 21; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:30 Saga rodów - Ród Drozdowskich; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:00 Raport na gorąco; STEREO, 16:9 10:03 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 10:05 Qadrans qltury - w co się bawić; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:21 WIEŚci z Mazowsza; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:41 Szkoła przetrwania; magazyn; STEREO 10:47 Kronika Warszawska - Kronika lata 80; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 Kronika 10:57 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 11:05 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:10 Wstęp wolny - z kulturą; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:40 Zapraszamy na kawę 10latwUE -; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:55 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:00 Rączka gotuje - Pod Prosiakiem; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Zapraszamy na kawę 10latwUE -; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:45 Mówię i godom; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:15 Zapraszamy na kawę 10latwUE -; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:35 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:40 Eurosąsiedzi - odc. 180 (odc. 180); magazyn kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2014); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:00 AgroSzansa - odc. 21; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 14:30 Zapraszamy na kawę 10latwUE -; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:40 Naturalnie tak; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:50 Orlik grubodzioby, ptak jakich mało; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Zbieram od zawsze; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:15 Zapraszamy na kawę 10latwUE -; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:30 Wstęp wolny - z kulturą; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:00 Męska strefa; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:30 Kurier Mazowiecki; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:42 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 17:44 Mój pies i inne zwierzaki; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:56 Alchemia zdrowia i urody; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:09 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:10 Był taki dzień - 3 maja; felieton; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:14 Qadrans qltury - w co się bawić; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:44 Raport na gorąco; STEREO, 16:9 18:46 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:48 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:00 Saga rodów - Ród Dobrzyńskich; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:20 Święto flagi; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:52 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 19:53 Szkoła przetrwania; magazyn; STEREO 20:00 Zestaw powiększony; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 20:45 Kronika Warszawska - Kronika lata 80; film dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 Kronika 20:57 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 21:00 Naturalnie tak; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:10 Pogoda - 3.05 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 21:15 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:40 Pogoda - 3.05 - 3; STEREO, 16:9 21:45 Eurosąsiedzi - odc. 180 (odc. 180); magazyn kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2014); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:01 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:13 Raport na gorąco; STEREO, 16:9 22:15 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 22:16 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:22 Powtórka z życia - Konstytucje; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:34 JAK DZIAŁA MIASTO CZYSTA WODA - FILTRY; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:44 Weekendowe malowanie; program poradnikowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:57 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 23:05 Kultowe rozmowy - odc. 37 - Andrzej Dragan; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:35 Mówię i godom; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 23:55 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 24:00 Wszystko po krakowsku - A wszystko to Ty... - Jubileusz Marka Grechuty - Koncert Galowy SFP cz. II; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:35 Cudzoziemcy - odc. 4; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:45 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 00:50 Pogoda - 3.05 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 00:55 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9 01:20 Pogoda - 3.05 - 3; STEREO, 16:9 01:30 Rączka gotuje - Pod Prosiakiem; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wstęp wolny - z kulturą; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 02:25 Kultowe rozmowy - odc. 37 - Andrzej Dragan; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:55 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 03:00 AgroSzansa - odc. 21; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:25 Przystanek Ziemia; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:55 Orlik grubodzioby, ptak jakich mało; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:55 Zapiski Łazęgi - Gmina Warnice; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:05 Naturalnie tak; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:20 Rusz się człowieku; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:30 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 05:35 Odkryj Małopolskę... na rowerze - odc. 4 - okolice Bochni; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:45 Wszystko po krakowsku - A wszystko to Ty... - Jubileusz Marka Grechuty - Koncert Galowy SFP cz. II; koncert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:15 Cudzoziemcy - odc. 4; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:25 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:30 Rączka gotuje - Pod Prosiakiem; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:55 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! (2622) 06:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 07:45 Jeźdźcy smoków (3) 08:15 Jeźdźcy smoków (4) 08:45 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? (4) 09:15 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? (5) 09:45 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? (6) 10:15 Ewa gotuje (216) 10:50 Horton słyszy Ktosia! 12:40 Jaś Fasola (9) 13:15 Must be the music - tylko muzyka (8) 15:15 Dancing with the Stars. Taniec z gwiazdami (8) 17:15 Hell's Kitchen - piekielna kuchnia (4) 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich (188) 20:00 Trzej muszkieterowie 22:15 Działa Navarony 01:45 Tajemnice losu (1625) TVN 05:35 Uwaga! - magazyn 05:50 Mango - telezakupy 07:55 Efekt domina - dokument 08:30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn 11:00 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy 11:25 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy 11:50 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy 12:10 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy 12:45 Ugotowani - program rozrywkowy 13:45 Project Runway - program rozrywkowy 14:45 Grease 2 - komedia muzyczna, USA 1982 17:00 Bitwa o dom - program rozrywkowy 18:00 Kuchenne rewolucje - program rozrywkowy 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! - magazyn 20:00 X Factor - program rozrywkowy 22:15 Jak stracić chłopaka w 10 dni? - komedia, USA/Niemcy 2003 00:35 Piątek trzynastego - horror, USA 2009 02:25 Uwaga! - magazyn 02:40 Sekrety magii - program ezoteryczny 04:00 Nic straconego TVP Info 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:08 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:11 Serwis Info Flesz; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:17 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:36 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:41 Serwis Info Flesz; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:47 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:07 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:11 Serwis Info Flesz; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:17 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:35 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:38 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:42 Serwis Info Flesz; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:45 Gość poranka; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:15 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:36 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:40 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:45 Gość poranka; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:15 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:36 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:40 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:45 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:50 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:15 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:36 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:40 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:46 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:55 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:00 Święto Konstytucji 3 Maja - Uroczystości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:00 Reportaż TVP INFO - Jan Paweł II Święty; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:15 Przepis na prawo; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:45 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:55 Dla niesłyszących - Info Dzień - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:20 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:30 Puls Polski; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 17:05 Serwis Info Dzień weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:15 Teleexpress Extra; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:30 Puls Polski; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 18:00 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Kapitalny program; magazyn ekonomiczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:55 INFOrmacje; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:12 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:17 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:23 Równo - ważni - Luksemburg; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:53 Dziś wieczorem; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 20:08 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 20:43 Flesz - Serwis Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:00 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:15 Prawdę mówiąc - Andrzej Grabowski - odc. 100; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 STUDIO LOTTO 21:50 Flesz - Panorama Dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:52 Panorama Dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 23:00 Z dnia na dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 23:35 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9 23:50 Prawdę mówiąc - Andrzej Grabowski - odc. 100; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:25 Dziś wieczorem; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:40 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Flesz - Serwis Info; STEREO, 16:9 01:25 Serwis Info Wieczór weekend; STEREO, 16:9 01:40 Panorama Dnia; STEREO, 16:9 02:37 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 02:45 Reportaż TVP INFO - Jan Paweł II Święty; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:58 Reportaż TVP INFO - Kino na kółkach; reportaż; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:15 Studio Wschód; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:45 Kapitalny program; magazyn ekonomiczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:10 Równo - ważni - Luksemburg; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:35 Reportaż TVP INFO - Jan Paweł II Święty; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:50 Przepis na prawo; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:04 Z dnia na dzień; STEREO, 16:9 05:31 Puls Polski; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:50 Zakończenie dnia TV 4 6.00 Benny Hill 6.35 Przyjaciele z Kieszonkowa 7.30 Czarodziejki 8.30 Mistrz kuchni: Gordon Ramsay 9.25 Ludzkość: Historia nas wszystkich 10.25 Galileo 11.25 Przygody Merlina 13.25 STOP Drogówka 14.30 Pogromcy duchów 2 - komedia, USA, 1989 16.35 Miś - komedia, Polska, 1980 19.00 Galileo 20.00 Fala śmierci, cz. 2 - film katastroficzny, Kanada, USA, 2006 22.55 Gniew Kaina - dramat, USA, 2010 0.40 Moce ciemności - horror, USA, 1994 2.40 Mega Chichot 3.00 4MUSIC 4.00 mała Czarna 5.00 4MUSIC TVN 7 06:25 Męski typ - talk-show 07:05 Mango - telezakupy 09:10 Dwóch i pół - serial komediowy 09:40 Dwóch i pół - serial komediowy 10:10 Zaklinaczka duchów - serial s-f 11:10 Złoty chłopak - serial sensacyjny 12:10 Kopciuszek: Roztańczona historia - komedia, USA/Kanada 2008 14:05 Usta, usta - serial komediowy 15:10 Bananowy doktor - serial komediowy 16:10 Czterej pancerni i pies - serial przygodowy 17:30 BrzydUla - serial komediowy 18:00 BrzydUla - serial komediowy 18:30 BrzydUla - serial komediowy 19:00 BrzydUla - serial komediowy 19:30 W rytmie hip-hopu - dramat, USA 2001 21:50 Mickey niebieskie oko - komedia, USA/Wielka Brytania 1999 00:00 Piekielna głębia - thriller, USA 1999 02:20 Sekrety magii - program ezoteryczny 04:25 Bez montażu TV Polonia 06:35 Złotopolscy - odc. 930* - Łowcy posagów; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Złotopolscy - odc. 931* - Słodkie życie Wiesia; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:25 Złotopolscy - odc. 932* - Wściekłość listonosza; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:50 Złotopolscy - odc. 933* - Pełna akceptacja; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:15 Złotopolscy - odc. 934* - Julia wciąż czeka; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:55 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 09:40 Załoga Eko - odc. 14 - Recykling; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:05 Niespokojne umysły - Andrzej Krzysztof Tarkowski; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:25 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:40 Łamigłówka - Zagadka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:45 Punkt widzenia - odc. 6/7; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:40 Święto Konstytucji - transmisja; STEREO, 16:9, Transmisja 13:10 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 134 - Ślepy los (Ojciec Mateusz X odc. 13) - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:05 Za zasługi dla Polski i Polaków poza granicami kraju - Koncert Galowy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Jedno słowo; film dokumentalny; reż.:Beata Hyży-Czołpińska; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Kulturalni PL - (191); magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka (220); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:25 Łamigłówka - Zagadka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:55 M jak miłość - odc. 1050; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:50 Kazimierz Kowalski zaprasza; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:45 Dobranocka - Bardzo przygodowe podróże Kulfona - odc. 3 - Lekarstwo na przecieplenie; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:30 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:45 Sprawiedliwi - odc. 3/7* - Grzech - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:35 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Polacy tu i tam - Magazyn polonijny (46) - "10latwUE"; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 22:40 Ranczo Wilkowyje - txt. str. 777; komedia kraj prod.Polska (2007); reż.:Wojciech Adamczyk; wyk.:Ilona Ostrowska, Paweł Królikowski, Cezary Żak, Artur Barciś, Radoslaw Pazura, Marta Lipińska, Franciszek Pieczka, Piotr Pręgowski, Katarzyna Żak, Sylwester Maciejewski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:20 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka (220); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Łamigłówka - Zagadka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 M jak miłość - odc. 1050; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Bardzo przygodowe podróże Kulfona - odc. 3 - Lekarstwo na przecieplenie; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:20 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:35 Sprawiedliwi - odc. 3/7* - Grzech; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:20 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:45 Polacy tu i tam - Magazyn polonijny (46) - "10latwUE"; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 04:20 Ranczo Wilkowyje; komedia kraj prod.Polska (2007); reż.:Wojciech Adamczyk; wyk.:Ilona Ostrowska, Paweł Królikowski, Cezary Żak, Artur Barciś, Radoslaw Pazura, Marta Lipińska, Franciszek Pieczka, Piotr Pręgowski, Katarzyna Żak, Sylwester Maciejewski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 TV Puls 6.00 Dyżur 6.30 W blasku fleszy 2011 7.00 Taki jest świat 8.00 Rodzinny ogród 8.30 Uwierzyć w magię - dok. 9.00 Flintstonowie - serial 10.05 Fineasz i Ferb - serial 12.05 Asterix w Brytanii - film anim. 13.45 Najpiękniejsze baśnie braci Grimm: Kopciuszek - baśń 15.00 W 80 dni dookoła świata - film przygodowy 17.05 Arrow - serial 19.00 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru - serial 20.00 Wasabi - film akcji, Francja, Japonia 2001 21.55 Siła i honor - thriller, USA 2000 0.45 Piątek trzynastego V: Nowy początek - horror 2.40 Taki jest świat 3.15 Kręcimy z gwiazdami 4.05 Z archiwum policji 4.30 Menu na miarę Polsat 2 5:55 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 7:45 Awantura o kasę Odcinek: 83 8:40 Gra w ciemno Odcinek: 288 9:35 Tajemnice kniei Odcinek: 5 10:05 Dlaczego ja? Odcinek: 451 11:00 Dlaczego ja? Odcinek: 452 12:00 Dlaczego ja? Odcinek: 453 13:00 Dlaczego ja? Odcinek: 454 14:00 Dlaczego ja? Odcinek: 455 15:00 Graczykowie - Buła i spóła Odcinek: 96 15:30 Rodzina zastępcza Odcinek: 70 16:00 Daleko od noszy Odcinek: 48 16:30 Mamuśki Odcinek: 24 17:00 Rodzina zastęza plus Odcinek: 179 18:00 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 343 18:30 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 344 19:00 Tajemnice kniei Odcinek: 6 19:25 Ewa gotuje Odcinek: 177 20:00 Wydarzenia 20:45 Interwencja 21:00 Pamiętniki z wakacji Odcinek: 20 22:00 XV Rybnicka Jesień Kabaretowa - Jesień 2010 Odcinek: 2 23:00 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 377 23:30 Rodzina zastęcza Odcinek: 2 0:00 Daleko od noszy Odcinek: 25 Sezon: 2 0:25 Oblicza Ameryki Odcinek: 626 1:00 Hotel 52 Odcinek: 10 2:00 Imperium disco polo Odcinek: 44 2:30 Wydarzenia 3:05 Pamiętniki z wakacji Odcinek: 20 4:00 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 427 4:30 Hotel 52 Odcinek: 59 5:30 Tajemnice kniei Odcinek: 9 Tele 5 6:20 Muzyczny top 7:30 Przyszłość zapisana kartami 10.15 10.5: Apokalipsa Odcinek: 1 12.00 10.5: Apokalipsa Odcinek: 2 13:55 Kobra - oddział specjalny Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 5 14:55 Kobra - oddział specjalny Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 5 15:55 J.A.G. - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze Odcinek: 9 Sezon: 7 17:00 Lista przebojów Disco Bandżo 18:00 Wyścig z żywiołem 20:00 Frankenstein Odcinek: 1 21:45 Frankenstein Odcinek: 2 23:35 American Psycho 1:45 Telezakupy 4:45 Nocny patrol Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2014 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2014 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Warszawa z 2014 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2014 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2014 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info z 2014 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2014 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2014 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2014 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2014 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat 2 z 2014 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 5 z 2014 roku